1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS) and in particular to positional stability of information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
With the increasing popularity of touch screen interaction devices, an increasing number of operating systems are being developed and released as touch screen solutions. For example, Windows™ 8 is becoming a prominent OS utilized in portable IHSes, such as laptops and ultrabooks. Windows™ 8 provides a touch screen solution to the OS, which is expected to become the preferred solution in upcoming user devices. One drawback to the use of touch screen interfaces with laptops and ultrabooks is that while the other functional components of the devices are trending towards being smaller and lighter for greater portability and other benefits, display screen, which is manufactured with glass remains comparatively heavy. Usability studies indicate that some laptops tilt backwards during touch interaction with the display screen due to the weight imbalance attributable to the weight of the glass display screen. As a result, laptop designers are challenged to resolve this serious usability issue associated with the transition of these portable IHSes to an OS touch screen system/solution.